


Gift of time

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Hand-Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Mercedes, now in Askr, tries to reconect with her brother after all the years and for that she would have the help of another older sister, Emmeryn.
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn/Mercedes von Martritz, Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fire Emblem Rare Pair Christmas Exchange 2019





	Gift of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangerinabina_de_archanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/gifts).



> I'm really really sorry to have it done so late (I do have a lot to study for college and I didn't realise it before I entered the exchange)  
> It is set in Askr and I hope that FEH gives us Emmeryn in 2020 because we need her.  
> Bina, I hope you enjoy and like this piece.

"Good job, Death knight."

Mercedes gaze went up softly, to see the reaction of the subject the praise was directed to. He didn't say anything nor look at the princess speaking, he just left, as he always did. When he passed near her, she opened her mouth a little but any sound she tried to do had been slower than his steps. He left and she stayed.

The princess on her side sighed, " Some day he will respond, I know it."

Mercedes smiled softly, "Yeah, some day."

The princess looked at her and her eyes opened wild for a moment while her lips closed. She opened them only to mutter, "Oh right, I forgot."

Mercedes smile didn't leave even if Sharena was bringing a hard theme for her. "Don't worry, I have get used to it." We left him there she thought.

" I don't think I can really help you, but as a younger sister I think that I would be grateful to have my brother everytime I can."

You don't understand, it's not that easy, the words echoed in the older's woman mind.

"Maybe you can talk to another older sister." Sharena suggested.

"Thanks for the help, princess Sharena. I will think about it" She answered telling the truth.

The princess smiled and let her alone in the corridor of the palace. For a moment she was grateful to not see any hero more there, even when she loved be with people, specially Annette, which she missed so much here in Askr, and her other classmates and friends from the blue lions. But every time she encountered him she wanted to be alone. Only she and the goddess that was always watching. She prayed every day to end this feelings every time she saw him and he didn't even bother to look at her. Sadness, regret, guilty...

She went to the only place her mind could know peace in a moment like this, the temple in Askr, constructed to pay respects to every god in all of the differents worlds the heroes came from. She entered and in the middle of the place she saw an angelic figure. The figure turned to her, probably because she had gasped, and Mercedes saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, blonde hair with a similar hairstyle to Flayn's and regal clothes that elevated her majestic presence even more. Mercedes, with her face burning, came out after apologise for something that she didn't even what exactly was and for the rest of the day she focused on work to not think about the mysterious woman.

Two days later, she was changed from her team to a new one with Sharena was overseeing the presentation, she met her new companions and one of them revealed herself as the mysterious figure in the temple. When the princess saw the two women frozen, one with a surprised face and the other holding her breath,she decided to intervene, " Mercedes I don't think you have meet our newest member, she's Emmeryn, the exalt of Ylisse and Chrom's older sister." Sharena winked when she finished to talk.

She knew Chrom, he was a very kind man and someone that was a pleasure to meet and if she looked carefully to the woman in front of her she could she parts of Chrom in her but specially a little more of Chrom's little sister. She knew what Shareena had convinced the summoner to do here. Emmeryn extending her hand to her with a very polite nice to meet you made her wake up from her thoughts and she responded doing the same.

After their practice session ended, Emmeryn invited her to the temple, to pray for the good work they had had today and Mercedes couldn't refuse. So she probably remembers me were her thoughts, but if she did she didn't mentioned, instead she talked to her because Shareena had told her that Mercedes had a problem and she could probably help her. She didn't know what to say but after looking at Emmeryn's eyes she felt like she could trust her and trust her possible solution to her problem.

"Me and my younger brother, you probably have seen him, he's the death knight, were separated when we were children and our relationship now is almost nonexistent." She didn't want to get into details.

"That's very sad" she saw how her eyes shared what the words said. " A really nonpleasant situation. I understand why Shareena wanted that bad to help you." She smiled with the final words and Mercedes felt how her heart skip a beat.

"I want to try to change that, but he's solitary and so many things has change."

"I know, but here like the princes of this place has said to me, this a place to try what we can't in our originals worlds."

"But it's not see to have his attention."

"Maybe you could start with a gift. He would probably loved and he will search you to say thank you."

It was a good idea, but she wasn't sure if he would be happy to have a gift from a sister that had abandoned him, but she accepted the idea because she couldn't rejected it after all the help she was having. She made Emmeryn smile again, just for her heart to start to race.

In her bedroom,she started thinking about what kind of gift Emile would like and after looking out the window how the snow fell, one of her first memories come out, she remembered playing with Emile in the snow with matching scarves made by their mother. A scarf was always a good gift for the winter and maybe he would also remember sweet little memories from the past, she and their mother.

The first day she started in the creation of the gift a soft knock was heard on her door. When she opened she saw Emmeryn with a book in her hands, after apologising for her curiosity she asked what she had decided to gift to his brother and Mercedes not only told her but also invited her to spend the time while she worked on the scarf. Emmeryn's book didn't open that afternoon, and neither all the next afternoons they spend together, they spend all the time talking about every theme they could talk, for Mercedes she only wanted to continue to talk just to hear the angelic voice of Emmeryn. Some days later, Emmeryn came with her own knit set. She knew how to knit and sew but only the basics, her classes had been more about politics, something that made sense to Mercedes as she was the Exalt.

" The Exalt, not a queen" Mercedes remembered how she had corrected her sweetly the first days after saying her title wrong.

In some moments, in their knitting session, Mercedes had to correct the wrong steps Emmeryn made in her wool piece, something she loved even if she was losing time for her own piece. Feeling her hands touching hers, feeling the softness of her skin touching hers was something that made her face colour with a light red and her heart go fast and when Emmeryn thanked her and smiled soflty, her heart only went faster.

She finished her piece and gave it to her brother, with nervous, hope and even a little regret. But he had accepted it, fulling Mercedes heart with happiness. A little step to regain a relationship that should have never be lost.

She went later to thank Emmeryn, going a step up on their physical interactions and hugging her soft and sweet as their both were.

"Thank you so much."

"I'm so glad your brother liked it. You don't really have to thank me, it has been a pleasure to help you and spend my time with you." Mercedes saw how she blushed after the last word.

"Now it's time for me to help you with your knitting skills." Mercedes offered her hand and Emmeryn accepted it without a doubt.

The two returned on their daily routine of being together with the new feelings between the two starting to rise from their hearts.


End file.
